Stand my Ground
by Nessi.C
Summary: Fortsetzung zu: "Wiedersehen in einer Sternennacht OS


_So, meine Lieben, hier ist also die Fortsetzung zu **Wiedersehen in einer Sternennacht**. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie ihrem Vorgänger würdig ist, hoffe aber, dass ihr trotz allem Spaß am lesen habt und auch die letzten Fragen beantwortet werden._

_Ich bedanke mich noch einmal für die tollen Reviews, die ich für den Vorgänger bekommen habe._

_Und jetzt viel Spaß._

_LG_

* * *

**Stand my Ground**

*******

_Stand my ground, I won't give in _  
_No more denying, I got to face it _  
_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside _  
_If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground_

_All I know for sure is I'm trying _  
_I will always stand my ground_

...

_(Stand my Ground - Within Temptation)_

Die Sonne schien warm und freundlich durch die Lücken der Rollladen in ihr Zimmer. Warf ihre hellen Strahlen auf das Bett und zwang die brünette Frau dazu, ihre Augen erst ein wenig und dann ganz zu öffnen. Es versprach ein schöner Tag zu werden.

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie drehte sich vorsichtig um. Da lag er. Seine blonden Haare komplett zerzaust und ruhig atmend. Er schlief noch. Langsam stützte sie sich auf den linken Ellenbogen um besser in das friedlich schlafende Gesicht zu schauen. Es hatte ihr so verdammt gefehlt. Es war fast strafbar, dass sie das nicht eher bemerkt hatte.

Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und strich ihm vorsichtig ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn. In dem Moment, in dem ihre Haut seine berührte, spürte sie wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Er war es immer schon gewesen. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie geglaubt hatte, sie sei über ihn hinweg. Doch noch verwunderlicher war, wie er sie einfach so wieder genommen hatte.

Man sollte auch bedenken, dass sie sich eigentlich unglaublich schlecht fühlen sollte. Doch das tat sie nicht. Sie bereute nichts. Nur, ihn verlassen zu haben.

Plötzlich aber langsam öffneten sich die Seelenspiegel des jungen Mannes und blaue Augen trafen ihre. In dem Moment, in dem er sie ansah, wurde dieses blau zum Meer.

Er lächelte zu ihr hoch. „Wie lange willst du noch da sitzen und mich beobachten?", fragte er leise mit einem Lächeln und sie senkte ertappt den Blick.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du wach bist.", sagte sie und sah wieder zu ihm.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht schlafen kann, wenn du mich beobachtest.", erklärte er ihr und strich ihr einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Sie lächelte und schloss die Augen. Es war so anders, wenn er sie berührte. Es fühlte sich ganz an, ehrlich. Wieso war sie bei Harry nur so verdammt blind gewesen?

„Bereust du es?", fragte Draco plötzlich. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig verletzt. Er musste die Tatsache, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, falsch verstanden haben.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. „Keine Sekunde.", flüsterte sie und küsste seine Handfläche. Das verletzte verschwand von seinem Gesicht und er lächelte wieder. Dann setzte er sich ebenfalls auf und beugte sich nach vorne, um ihre Lippen zu beschlagnahmen.

Nach all den Jahren würde sie seine Küsse unter tausenden wieder erkennen. Da war etwas, was sie sich selber nicht ganz erklären konnte, aber es war bis jetzt nicht aus seinen Küssen verschwunden, seine Hand immer noch in ihrer.

„Es tut mir leid.", murmelte sie plötzlich. Wusste Merlin, warum sie das jetzt sagte!

„Weißt du, wie oft du das jetzt schon gesagt hast?", flüsterte er und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe dir verziehen, Hermine. Es gibt nichts-"

„Doch. Ich habe Jahre meines Lebens vergeudet!", sagte sie fest und setzte sich aufrecht. Ihre Augen wirkten entschlossen.

Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Und das hättest du bei mir nicht?"

„Nein.", sagte sie fest und sprang schließlich auf. Im Zimmer wuselte sie durch die Gegend, zog Unterwäsche aus Schubladen und zog sie an, riss den Schrank auf, hielt sich dieses und jenes an, bis sie sich schließlich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn total verzweifelt ansah. Sie war immer noch keine „richtige" Frau und in diesem Moment konnte ihr niemand besser helfen als Draco.

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sie lächelte. Sie hatte das immer so geliebt. Wusste der Geier warum, aber sie hatte es und tat es noch, wie sie belustig feststellte.

„Was ist?", fragte er schließlich und setzte sich auch gerade hin.

„Was zieht man an, wenn man kündigen will?", fragte sie ernst und sah ihn fest an.

Er war wie aus der Bahn geworfen. Sie wollte kündigen? Jetzt gleich?

„Komm schon, Draco. Du bist doch hier der Geschäftsmann!", quengelte sie und wippte auf und ab.

„Das linke.", sagte er schließlich und zeigte auf das Objekt.

Einen Moment betrachtete sie es, bevor sie zufrieden nickte und sich die Sachen anzog. Eine enge Jeans mit einem roten T-Shirt und einem beigen Blazer.

Sie lief in das Badezimmer, in dem sie das Waschbecken aufdrehte, sich ihr Gesicht wusch und die Zähne putzte. Direkt danach griff sie nach einer roten Bürste und kämmte sich das Haar.

Zum Schluss betrachtete sie sich noch einmal im Spiegel, drehte sich hin und her und nickte dann. Sie war zu frieden.

Mit einem lauten „Tada" sprang sie zurück ins Zimmer, drehte sich zweimal um ihre eigene Achse und posierte.

Draco klatschte laut Beifall, während er vor sich hin grinste.

„Geht das so?", fragte sie und schaute noch einmal abschätzend an sich hinunter. Vielleicht doch nicht gut?

„Doch. Super. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass du auch in Lumpen gut aussiehst.". sagte er mit einem grinsen.

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf und ging wieder rüber zum Bett, um Draco einen Schmatzer zu verpassen. Na ja, eigentlich sollte es ja einer werden, aber sie sprach hier von Draco Malfoy. Mit einem Schmatzer gab er sich ganz bestimmt nicht zu frieden. Also dauerte es weit aus länger, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Und jetzt, meine Schöne,", begann er und zupfte an ihrem Haar, „erklärst du mir mal, warum du kündigen willst."

„Ich will nicht mehr nur das Büromädchen sein! Draco, ich hatte Träume und diese Träume werde ich mir jetzt auch wahr machen.", sagte sie fest und stand wieder auf. „Unten in der Küche kannst du dich ruhig bedienen. Ich bin bald wieder da." Dann rauschte sie mit einem letzten kleinen Küsschen an Draco aus dem Zimmer. Sie fragte nicht, ob er bleiben wollte. Der Schmerz, wenn er wieder gehen würde, wäre einfach zu groß, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es ihm nicht verübeln konnte. Aber sie kannte ihn und sie wusste, dass Draco nicht einfach so die Nacht mit ihr _so_ verbracht hätte. Also klammerte sie sich an dieses Wissen und ihre Hoffnung fest, während sie bereits in der Ministeriumshalle apparierte. Ohne groß zu überlegen, rannte, na ja eilte, sie zu ihrem Vorgesetzten und riss die Tür auf, ohne ein einziges Mal geklopft zu haben. Hermine Granger war zurück!

„Mr. Dosh,", sagte sie sofort, ohne einen Guten Morgen, „ich bin mir die letzten Tage über einiges klar geworden und Punkt eins – nein, Punkt zwei – ist, dass ich ab sofort fristlos kündige. Es war eine nette Zeit mit Ihnen."  
"Aber, Ms Granger. G-Gibt es dafür einen Grund?", fragte dieser leicht verwirrt.

"Ja, den gibt es, aber ich will ihn nicht vor Ihnen ausbreiten. Es hat allerdings in keinster Weise etwas mit Ihnen zu tun! Ich habe die Zeit mit Ihnen sehr genossen, aber mir ist klar geworden, dass ich für andere Sachen bestimmt bin. Es tut mir leid. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch alles Gute!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wirbelte sie herum, knallte die Türe zu und machte sich auf zur letzten Station. Das Büro des Ministers.

Hier klopfte sie zwar an die Tür, wartete aber nicht auf das „Herein" und platzte gleich wieder in eine unverwechselbare Szene mit Harry und diesem Flittchen. Hermine spitzte ihre Lippen und sah die blonde Prinzessin einen Moment abschätzend an, bevor sie sich mit einer hochgezogenen Braue zu ihrem _Freund_ wandte.

„Es ist schön, dass sie bereits hier ist, denn gleich wirst du sie länger brauchen, mein Lieber. Glaubst du etwa, ich weiß nichts davon? Nun, hier hast du meine Meinung: Du kannst mich mal Kreuzweise, Harry Potter! Es ist aus! Vorbei! Und mir tut es kein bisschen leid. Hab noch viel Spaß und eine schöne Zukunft mit deinem Flittchen. Mich wirst du so nicht mehr sehen. Auf Wiedersehen." Ihr Abgang war ähnlich des ersten, außer, dass sie der Blondine ihr enges Top an den Kopf warf und die Türe extra laut knallte.

O ja, dass war ein gutes Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich frei.

Während sie den Gang hinunter lief, hörte sie Harry hinter sich rufen, doch sie achtete nicht auf ihn. Sie würde nie, nie, nie wieder auf ihn hören!

In der Ministeriumshalle disapparierte sie und landete sofort in ihrer Küche.

Einen erschrockenen Aufschrei und ein Knallen später, stand sie Draco, der sich seine Brust hielt, gegenüber.

„Was zur Hölle erschreckst du mich so?!", blaffte er. Es war ein nettes blaffen und er sah, wie sie ihn breit angrinste. „Was?"

„Du bist noch da!", hauchte sie und rannte in seine Arme. Sie hielt ihn fest, wie eine Ertrinkende an einem Felsen. Nie, nie, nie wieder würde sie _ihren_ Felsen los lassen. Egal, was andere behaupteten, sie würde zu ihm stehen. Schon einmal hatte sie den Fehler gemacht und ihn von sich gewiesen, weil andere etwas über ihn behauptet hatten was falsch gewesen war. Sie wusste nicht, wem sie danken sollte, dass er endlich wieder da war. Den Gott – wenn es denn einen gab? Merlin? Dem Schicksal? Sie wusste es nicht, aber die Freude und das Glück, was sie empfand waren einfach riesig. Zu groß für sie alleine.

Stürmisch stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und zog den Blonden in einen tiefen Kuss. Sie musste ihm zeigen, wie glücklich sie war.

Einen Moment war er so überrumpelt, dass er nichts tat, außer dort zu stehen. Doch dann entspannte er sich und zog sie an den Hüften näher. Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar und er zog spielerisch an ihren Locken. Er hatte es so sehr vermisst, sie so festzuhalten.

Plötzlich trennte er sich von ihr und der Verlust über die Nähe brachte sie dazu, zu murren, doch er lächelte nur.

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch das schaffte er nicht mehr. Ein lautes Ploppen ließ Draco inne halten und Hermine herumwirbeln.

Da stand er. Mitten in ihrer Küche. Mit zerzaustem Haar, ungeordneter Kleidung, schwer atmend und geschockt dreinschauend.

Wenn sie doch nur eine Kamera hätte! „Harry…", hauchte sie, doch dann wurde ihr etwas klar. „Sag mal, wie kommst du auf die Idee einfach so in mein Haus zu apparieren!?", schrie sie.

„Wie ich dazu komme? Wie kommst du denn dazu, mich einfach abzuservieren?!", schrie er zurück und sein Blick fiel auf einen großen blonden Mann. Das war nicht ihr ernst? Das war einfach nicht… real. Oder? „M-Malfoy?", flüsterte er und starrte den großen böse an.

„Narbengesicht.", sagte Draco nur und drehte sich um, um sich sein Brot, das er geschmiert hatte, bevor Hermine gekommen war, und einen Bissen davon zu nehmen.

„Wegen ihm?", fragte Harry und Wut übermannte ihn. Hermine gehörte ihm und niemand sonst!

„Ja, Harry.", sagte sie nur und für einen Moment wurde alles schwarz. Dann klärte sich ihre Sicht wieder und sie sah erschrocken auf die erhobene Hand ihres Ex'. „Du hast mich geschlagen…", flüsterte sie ungläubig und duckte sich vor einem weiteren Schlag.

Plötzlich wurde Harrys Hand festgehalten und er wurde zurück geschleudert. „Wehe, du fasst sie noch einmal an, Potter!", zischte Draco und sah auf den Schwarzhaarigen hinunter, dem blanke Wut in den Augen stand.

„Sie ist mein! Du hast kein Recht auf sie!", zischte er.

Draco lachte. „Sie ist nicht dein! Sie ist eine eigenständige Person! Dein ist deine kleine Hure aus der Internationalen Kommunikation!", schrie Draco, der sich immer mehr in Fahrt geredet hatte. „Und wehe, du zerstörst noch einmal die Träume dieser Frau!" Dabei zeigte er auf Hermine, die sich halb hinter ihm versteckte.

„Sie wird nicht bleiben, Malfoy! Erinnerst du dich nicht? Sie hat dich abserviert! Und hat sich dann im Gryffindorturm köstlich über dich amüsiert. Sie hat sich über dich lustig gemacht – was für ein Idiot du doch wärst! Sie hat dich Jahrelang im Glauben gelassen, sie würde dich lieben, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall.", sagte Harry mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen.

Draco versteifte sich. „Du lügst!", zischte er.

„Nein, dass tue ich nicht. Die ist nur wieder bei dir, damit sie endlich wieder Ansehen hat! Hermine ist eine falsche Schlange. Es dauert nicht lange und sie betrügt dich mit jedem, den sie in die Finger bekommt!"

„Raus!", brüllte Draco.

Harry lachte. „Du kannst mich nicht rausschmeißen! Es ist ihr Haus, nicht deins!"

„Raus, Harry!", sagte Hermine plötzlich und warf einen Teller nach ihm. „Hau bloß ab! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen, hast du mich verstanden?!", schrie sie und griff sich eine Tasse.

Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf Draco, disapparierte Harry und die beiden Verbliebenen starrten ungläubig und ein wenig geschockt auf die nun leere Stelle.

„Draco, du darfst ihm kein Wort glauben, hörst du?", sagte Hermine und Tränen rannen über ihre Wange. „Nichts davon ist wahr. Bitte."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Glaubst du etwa, ich weiß das nicht? Hermine, ich kenne dich einfach zu gut und ich denke, ich kenne dich auch besser, als Potter es tut. Sonst hätte er gar nicht daran gedacht, so etwas zu sagen."

„Also…"

„Es ist alles gut."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Es war, als würde ihr ein riesiger Felsen vom Herze fallen. Die Last, die sie für die kurze Zeit hatte tragen müssen, war überwältigend gewesen und so fühlte sich nun auch die Befreiung davon an. Sie schniefte und holte ihn in ihre Arme.

Beruhigend strich er ihr durch ihr Haar. „Was ich dir sagen wollte.", begann er und Hermine sah neugierig zu ihm auf. „Du hast mich damals verlassen und… und jetzt sind wie wieder hier… Du musst dich entscheiden, Hermine. Wenn ich bleiben soll, bleibe ich für immer. Ich werde nicht mehr gehen."

Hermine brauchte nicht nachzudenken. Genau das hatte sie die ganze Zeit über gewollt. Sie wusste, dass jetzt alles besser werden würde. Draco liebte sie, dass wusste sie und er würde sie auch nie betrügen. Sie wusste, dass sie bald eine neue Karriere starten konnte und Harry sich nicht mehr blicken lassen würde.

Sie war unendlich glücklich. Die alte Hermine Granger war zurück. Anscheinend hatte sie sie mit Draco verloren.

Glücklich zog sie ihn zu sich hinunter und entführte ihn in einen Kuss, der nicht so schnell enden wollte...

* * *

_Vergesst die Reviews nicht!_


End file.
